Jacki's Story
by Dian the Crazy
Summary: Okay, this is added onto 'This Is A Strange Work, But Who Cares' It's Jacki's whole 'background' and stuff. PG13 for some implied violence.


Jacki's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the situation at hand. This is 'mentioned' in Chapter Five of 'This Is A  
  
Strange Work, But Who Cares?' I thought that someone might want to know what her whole  
  
'back round'.  
  
Summary: This would have been in the story, but I don't think I'll have any plotline where this  
  
thing will come up. So, I actually wrote this thing in my notebook a few months ago, and I  
  
thought that it would come up, but it most likely won't. But Maybe it will. I don't rightly know.  
  
So, this has a few references to Willow, but don't take them seriously.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Sirius, you know that one day Lily and I told you what we dreamt in class? And I said  
  
'Since when has Britain been 'just' and 'right'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Dumbledore said 'I know you're still angry about the incident, but now's not the time'?'  
  
"Yeah. Jacki, what are you getting at?'  
  
"There's something I need to tell you. If I were to have lived from when I was born to now, I  
  
would be–"  
  
"16?"  
  
"No. I would be 370. When I was 11, the year was 1614. I was accused of witchcraft in a time  
  
when it was something that was the very worst thing in the world. I was in Salem, Massachusetts,  
  
and I was found guilty. The first time I was to die–"  
  
"You were to die more than once?"  
  
"Yes. The first time I was to die, I was supposed to be beheaded, but I somehow switched   
  
places with a watermelon and I ran. The second, I was to be shot, but I froze the bullets. The   
  
third, I was to be drowned, but I managed to stay underwater until everyone thought I was dead   
  
and left. The fourth, I was to be hung, but I made the rope snap... And the fifth, I was to be   
  
burned at the stake. I remember being tied to the post, and watching the build up the firewood.   
  
Then, they doused it with oil and whiskey, and set it one fire. I remember seeing the flames   
  
building, and I remember the agony of that first flames licking my flesh. I remember wanting to   
  
die and wanting someone to kill me right then, and I remember...remembering then bind my hands   
  
and rubbing it with an oil that an old hag had made to bind powers and magic in exchange for her   
  
life. And I also remember finding myself falling through the fire into the water. That's all."  
  
"So, you nearly died five times, and then you fell. Any idea where?"  
  
"Yes. Florida. Sirius, Willow saved my life."   
  
"Yeah. Tell me, why were you supposed to die anyways?"  
  
"I...I... oh god! I killed someone!"  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Arthur Pettigrew. He was a member of the comity that helped to execute my biological mother."  
  
"Okay. Anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
"Yes. When I was healed, and you met me, the boy you were friends with, my 'brother' was the  
  
son of another man on the comity."  
  
"I still don't think this is true. Any proof?"  
  
"Yes. I do have proof. Look." And Jacki lifted the back of her shirt, exposing burns that   
  
could only come from a fire meant to kill. Her whole back was one burn, the only untouched skin   
  
was in the mark of a post.  
  
**~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~**  
  
That's Jacki's whole story. Pettigrew, Arthur, was Peter's ancestor. I'm making it this way   
  
so that it will symbolized that all Pettigrews are untrustworthy bastards. Jacki is a Turner, so this   
  
is kind of a thing for Pirates of the Caribbean. Her dad is Will, and so she named her kid for him.  
  
Jack is her uncle/father figure. Elizabeth is not in here. Her actual mom is in my fic: Pirates of the  
  
Caribbean 2. So, really, they are all linked together. Weird, eh?   
  
Okay, some parts (i.e. the whole burning thing and the wanting of death) is kind of based on 'Last   
  
of the Mohicans' part at the end when that one dude was being burned at the stake and the other   
  
guy shot him. Yeah, I haven't seen that movie enough to know the names of the characters.   
  
Funness and much SNL (Saturday Night Live) to you,   
  
Dakota the Authoress 


End file.
